Kenny's Crush Part 5
by Kitty110123
Summary: Everything unfolds and everything ends nicley...Or does it? Read to find out what happens to Kenny and he's new Girlfriend and on what happened to Kyle, did he move on? and what and why was Eric Cartman doing with the South park Mofea and Why they Did


Part 5- Fcked up situations  
Kyle stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of a car frightened by Cartmans mysterious appearance. One Kyle heard the trigger he knew had no heart to forgive and forget or a heart to feel guilt from killing someone.  
Kyle: "Dude, Cartman! what the hell are you doing"  
Cartman: "Getting rid of one. Last. problem"  
Kelsey comes from behind Eric and beats the sht out of Eric with a dirty, greased up frying pan"  
Kyle: "Kelsey where the hell did you get that"  
Kelsey: "Duh.. from the kitchen silly"  
The mob boss holds Kelsey's shoulder tightly, and she turns around to having the feeling of her stomach turn up side down.  
Luoigi: "what the hell do you think your doing"  
Kelsey backs away to bump into Cartmans belly.  
Kelsey: "Ahhhhh"  
Cartman: "Did you think we were going to let you off Scot free"  
Luogi: "Yeah!" he says in strong agreement.  
Cartman grabs he's gun. Kyle and Kelsey hold each other in their arms.  
Kelsey: "Kyle... im sorry"  
Cartman holds the gun to Kyles face. And Cartman lifts he's arm up to the right side of Luogi's head and shoots. The mob boss falls to the ground. And he's blood and head chunks splatter all over Kelsey's and Kyle's bodies.  
Kelsey: "Your helping us"  
Cartman; "Oh! I forgot one thing"  
Cartman walks over to the janitors closet and unties Kenny. Kelsey see's Kenny from her view. But Kenny's was still trying to regain he's mind.  
Kelsey: "Oh, Kenny. I was so worried about you." She says while laying in he's lap. She puts her head on he's shoulder.  
Kenny: "Kelsey? is that you"  
Kelsey: "Yes Kenny. It is!" She says in happiness and her eyes start to fill with tears. And Kenny trust the person and smiles.  
Kelsey: Come on Kenny! we haft to go"  
She pulls he's arm, to hurry.

Cartman and Kyle were sitting at one of the checkered patterned tables.  
Kyle: "Cartman. Why are you helping us"  
Cartman: "Its quite simple Kyle, I'll tell you the whole story. It was a mouth or so ago and i was talking to Luogi at Starks pond, he and he's hit men were dumping a body into the pond, they were struggling so i went over to show those pussies on how to do it right. Right after, the boss was amazed for my skills so he made me the 2'nd boss in charge. Just in case anything would "Accidentally"(Cartman says bending he's fat fingers.) happen to him, id become the boss in charge. And one week i over heard him talking about killing you Kyle, and i didn't want that to happen, so i generated a plan of my very own to have what i want. So know you can live, and im Mob boss"  
Kyle: "Wow dude... thats really fcked up"  
Kenny and Kelsey exit the janitors closet and with Kenny's face covered in pink lip gloss.  
Cartman: "It was quite simple really"  
Kyle: "But i have one question Cartman? Why do you want me alive? i thought you hate me"  
Cartman: "I do, but how am i going to make fun of you because your a Jew if your dead"  
Kyle rolls he's eyes and walks over to Kenny and Kelsey.  
Kyle: "And you guys. I'm sorry"  
Kelsey: "Kyle. I wish you would like me as a friend, but i guess"  
Kenny shakes he's head in agreement.  
Kelsey jumps on Kyle and kisses him. After about 2 minuets they get back up. And Kelsey walks back over to Kenny and holds he's hand.  
Kyle: "Dude... i don't like you like that.. anymore..." he repeats himself again but more loudly and excited.  
Kyle: " I DON'T LIKE HER ANYMORE"  
Kyle runs up and down the streets of Downtown South Park and runs into a girl and drops her stuff all over the wet ground. Kyle looks down to help her with her books and looks up and sees a girl that looked the same age(9)and she had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing a pink jacket and white pants and her eye color was brown.  
Kyle: "I'm so sorry!" he says trying to pick all her books up.  
Girl: "Its okay, thing like this happen all the time." she says with a reassuring smile. Kyle finally got all of her books and papers that were scattered on the street.  
The girl blushes and bites her finger.  
Kyle: "My name is... Kyle. Whats yours"  
Girl: "My name is Becka"  
Kyle: "Why are were you holding all those books this late at night"  
Becka: "Oh, i realized that a half an hour ago that i had forgotten my books to do my homework in so i went back to get them"  
Kyle: "Do you need any help? im an A+ student"  
Becka: "Yeah, that would be awesome Kyle." they smile at each other and blush.  
Kenny: "Kyle are you coming"  
Kyle yells back reply from down the street.  
Kyle: "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow"  
Kenny: "Okay dude! have a great time"  
Becka: "We will." she giggles loudly.

Kyle: "So Cartman? what are you going to do with Lougi's dead body"  
Cartman: "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. So hears the thing, sense i saved your lives... you guys haft to help me chop up this body and help me throw the body filled trash bags into Starks Pond"  
Kelsey: "I guess it the least we can do"  
Kenny: "Well all right. We better be done before school starts.  
Cartman: "Don't worry about it! God"  
Kenny turns to Kelsey with a heart warming speech.  
Kenny: "Kelsey.. we've been threw allot together the in the past 3 days and... i don't want you too ever leave me. Cause im in love with you"  
Kelsey: "Oh my god Kenny, that was so sweet, i love you too!" she says shrieking in excitement.  
Cartman: "come on you guys"

They reach Starks pond a few hours later with the dead body parts in the bags. They throw them into the Pond. Kelsey and Kenny are perplexed but Cartman acts like it's an everyday thing to him.  
Kelsey: What ever happened to that kid Butters?" She says while Kenny's arm is wrapped around her.  
Cartman: "Who cares! We haft to be at school in 20 minuets"

The restraunt-  
The building was closed and locked. Butters could see people walking down the street telling for help. One couple stopped bye the window and said Man: "What an amazing Mannequin"  
Woman: "Look. it moves sweetie"  
They smile at their gullible selves and walk away.  
Butters: "I haft to be in school in 5 minuets. If my parents found out i was locked in a restraunt there going to ground me"

The End.  
Thanks so much for reading! 


End file.
